Atsuko's Interlude
by fignae
Summary: Atsuko's friendship with Vanessa reminds her of something from her past. This is the untold story behind Episode 13 of Michiko to Hatchin. Pairings: Michiko/Atsuko, Atsuko/Vanessa


_Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue._

_Author's Note: This interlude happens during Atsuko's reassignment to the Amazon, on the third or fourth day, right before Atsuko finds out about the details of Vanessa's quest and the story of The Boyfriend._

--

Vanessa stretches out her limbs, leisurely and long in the cool November rains, and Atsuko lies beside her in the sand. The grains are sticky but soft under Atsuko's skin, and the policewoman feels her lips lift in a lazy smile.

The girl rolls over, hooking an ankle over Atsuko's lower leg. "Hey," she says, and Atsuko glances over. Then Vanessa tips herself the rest of the way over, and she's a comfortable, laughing weight on top of Atsuko. Atsuko laughs too.

It has been three days since Atsuko landed in this godforsaken jungle of a place. The rainy weather has been relentless, the work has been endlessly boring, and she's a little more alone than ever before. She has found her thoughts wandering back to her teenage years as the days go by, and when Vanessa appeared, it was like all her fears and nostalgia had taken shape. She had not wanted this, she tells herself every other day. Vanessa reminds her of someone she had rather forget. Vanessa reminds her of a past she wants to leave behind. Yes, even if she has to live in this pig-infested place and look for pet monkeys for a living, with a negligible salary and as much ill treatment as she had on the streets minus the quick cash, Atsuko chooses this.

Vanessa raises herself, her arms planted on both sides of Atsuko's head, and Atsuko is pulled away from her reverie. Atsuko opens her mouth, to express surprise, pleasure, something, but all that comes out is a muffled sort of sound as Vanessa's mouth captures hers and Vanessa's tongue runs lightly over the inside of her lips. Vanessa is warm in the cold Amazonian rains and Atsuko feels relief in the pit of her belly. She moans and nibbles the lips that nuzzle against hers.

It feels familiar, like she's done this before. She knows this softness, this sensation of cupping a slim young body against hers, running her fingers over smooth skin, closing over--

--

It was a hot morning, but it always was a hot morning in their neck of the woods. They had both been sweating. They had just stolen a handful of goods from the convenience store and the blood was running hot in their fifteen-year-old bodies. They had sneaked into a rich guy's private swimming pool.

Michiko hooted and leaped right in, throwing her clothes into Atsuko's arms. Atsuko, annoyed, had called after her, dumping both sets of clothes on the muddy ground. She ran and leaped, as Michiko had done, trying to catch Michiko in an armlock, but the other girl ducked and Atsuko dived ungracefully into the pool, coughing and choking.

Michiko laughed at her, as she always did, then sauntered to the edge of the pool and sat there, grinning at Atsuko. Atsuko, consumed with an unreasoning fury, stalked up to her, arms akimbo.

"What's up?" Michiko asked, sweetly.

"Why you..."

Atsuko kicked, unleashing a huge spray that splattered Michiko thoroughly. While the girl spluttered, Atsuko rose from the pool and jumped her. They went down, Atsuko on top pinning Michiko down on the slippery tiles.

"Now who's your mama?" Atsuko screamed.

Michiko growled. She kicked out, sending Atsuko sprawling on her bottom. Michiko was on her in an instant, knees pinning her down so hard Atsuko could not move an inch. Panting with anger and frustration, Atsuko could only struggle weakly, the sweat again gathering hot on her forehead and trickling down her back, pressed painfully against cracked tiles.

Michiko leered at her, savouring her victory. She swept her hair back, breasts bobbing proudly. She had large breasts for her size, even at her age, and Atsuko envied her for them.

Atsuko felt herself flush. Her face was burning up, the scattered pimples on her skin prickling with angry heat. She glared at Michiko's slim body, spread in front of her with such uncaring pride.

"What's up?" Michiko peered at her curiously.

"Michiko," Atsuko said weakly. She put out a hand, reaching out. She caught Michiko's shoulder, caressed her face. "I..."

Michiko was still, frozen in shock.

Atsuko was angry, at Michiko, but mostly at herself. She raised her head and grasped Michiko's lips firmly in an impatient kiss.

--

Atsuko's eyes flutter open and she freezes. Vanessa rises quickly, startled. "Atsuko?"

Atsuko just lies there, staring at Vanessa.

The girl shrugs. "Well," she says then smiles. "Let's go." She walks away, footsteps light in the sand.

Atsuko lies there, helpless. Her fingers close, catching up a handful of sand. She clenches her hand, opens her palm, clenches again, nails digging into the rough grains. She shuts her eyes and begins to pound the fistful of sand against the beach.

"Aaaaaaaaugh!"

--


End file.
